


【IE】愚人/Fool

by Horizon_7th



Category: IE - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizon_7th/pseuds/Horizon_7th





	【IE】愚人/Fool

易恩，我覺得Evan有女朋友了誒。

他呼吸一痛，瞳孔为张，花一样薄的嘴唇颤了颤。

……

易恩，你說什麼？

我说——

完蛋了。他笑弯了眼，酒窝很漂亮地塌陷，陷出他此生自囚的形状。

拜托，镜头前他一向是浮夸惯了的，唉、唉——怎么没人告诉他，真的大难临头就会马失前蹄马革裹尸马翻人仰马……马振桓。

那个人、那个人怎么可以交女朋友啊？

路过的队友不动声色地探测他的心眼，偉晉，你到底和他讲什麼，他怎麼一臉天塌下來的表情喔？

Evan在和女生吃飯耶，懷疑他交女朋友了，所以我特地指給易恩看看～威！

交女朋友有什么了不起，你也可以啊。女孩子们很可爱，你以前不是一直喜欢她们吗？

可惡！馬馬拍戲這麼忙還有空談戀愛諾？桃花運分我們一點點才好咧。

别骗人了，其实你介意的根本就是……

易恩，他們走過來了誒，是你非要來看的，快點上去應付一下！

所以讲——

完蛋了啦。

__________________________________________________________________  
愚人/ Fool

Ian&Evan

RPS of IE  
__________________________________________________________________

01

“大家好，我是Ian易柏辰，今年十九岁，天蝎座，专长舞蹈，我有一个才艺是bbox……”

马振桓想起第一次见到他的情景。说起来那不过是个平凡的、冗长的，淹没于密匝日程之瀚海的一天。秋阳疏朗的午后，明亮纵深的舞蹈室，冷气畅快地流泻，队友宣布新成员马上驾到，他的心就莫名跳动了一下，随即望向窗外。他喜欢这座岛屿的秋天，尤其当秋阳穿透大气圈层，照射地表、人肤的温度臻于暖熏时，总令他不可抑地想起自己那盛产枫叶的原乡。

然后门被毫无预兆地推开了，那个人在他心口被阳光铺排得晶晶亮时出现，腼腆地做着自我介绍——实而言之，这种乏善可陈的自白好像是被程式嵌套、从模具中塑出的那样生硬刻板，但马振桓感到很新鲜，他曾同形形色色的无数人无数次交换过素昧平生的初面，却不由自主地起了晕眩，好像认定这场平平无奇的会晤是生命中一种奇异的壮举。

他回国之前就听说有新成员，千挑万选出来的一个名额。果然生得一副好相貌，高鼻星目，皮肤白皙，头发不是原色，却显得很乖，如同一层层的赭色稻草柔顺地堆叠。当那绵软的头发随着脑部动作不停晃动时，很难不令人想到麦浪的柔波。他的四肢青涩，身上懒懒地套一件黑色卫衣，笑起来非常可爱，远远看去，恍惚可以乱真成一个打扮帅气的女生。

他的目光捕捉到自己，年轻又明亮的眼睛。他走到跟前，发出如同黑色一般深沉的声音，说：“Evan——”

“什么？”

“轮到你了，自我介绍！”易柏辰低低提醒，目明的灵珠活络地朝他使眼色，古灵精怪的模样。

马振桓下意识地接过话筒，连自己名字都差点卡壳，他眼皮欠了一下，试图用英俊迷人的笑容蒙混过关，结果主持人根本不肯放过他，狠狠地调侃一番，妙语连珠的炮弹朝他集中火力，幸亏有易柏辰在旁替他掩护才不至于被轰得很惨烈。

从后台卸妆出来后，易柏辰就紧挨着他，笑嘻嘻地把脸凑过去：“Evan，你超夸张的，刚刚走神那么厉害，到底在想什么啊？”

“没什么。”马振桓古怪起来，开始目不斜视，依仗身高的优越端起了如兄的威严架势。

被冷落了，易柏辰委屈地撇了撇嘴，眼尾垂下来，眼珠子蒙水，无声仰瞧着他，用修长的手去握对方的腕骨。马振桓愣了愣，忍住不去看那只手，也不敢神色有异。奇怪，对方的力度远未达到弄痛他的地步，不轻不重、温和有力，却让他先验似的不安起来，仿佛有一股超越经验的直觉告诉他这力度未免太过刚好——刚好能够圈牢他、把控他、左右他。马振桓几乎被这个过分科幻的念头惊奇得笑了，眉心很轻松地卸下来，他的目光像一根纯洁的羽毛淡淡扫过对方年轻的面庞，引得易柏辰心头发痒，娇憨地露出酒窝，眼睛弯起来，像降雨前夜蒙汗的瘦月亮。

马振桓最后也没有推开他的手。

02  
易柏辰一直很黏马振桓，这点队友们都知道的，但不会觉得不正常，毕竟团里每个人他都会去勾肩搭背，或是近似撒娇地靠一靠，瘦瘦的下巴搁在别人肩上自顾自出神。可这些哪怕全部加起来、施以倍增，都比不上他对Evan的肢体触碰来得亲密。如果私下里问队友们想不想当Evan，他们一定拒绝，并且摇头的理由多半是：忍受不了被易恩一天到晚亲密无间地缠着。

“也没有那么夸张啦！”马振桓这样澄清，也不知道是帮自己还是易柏辰开脱：“他还是个小孩嘛。”他口中的小孩像一个产生印随行为的雏鸟，一眼认了主，抖抖翅尖、从此寸步不移，步入愈陷愈深的依赖。易柏辰刚加入的时候，马振桓出于善意与好感，向他递出了一根温热的橄榄枝，当他遭到质疑、遇冷时更变出花似的给予声援与鼓舞，于是两人顺理成章地牵出一条比工作伙伴更加牢固、柔软的私交纽带。队员们非常乐见其成：开玩笑，人形闹钟的招工长期虚位以待，何况是一个起床气与赖床症双管齐下的小魔王，可谓祸不单行，此等“德艺双馨”实非常人所优为，谁又敢去践越雷池呢？一触即发的火药味，能让他俩内部消化也是好的。

然而实际情况与众人的设想是不对称的。每当马振桓早上去喊半梦半醒的易柏辰时，都要与之周旋良久：摇他的肩头，他就翻个身，不停地摇、催他起床，他便会嘟囔着哀求再让他睡一会会，一小会就好。马振桓此时自然铁面无私、下足了狠心，温柔而坚持的语调透出非醒不可的命令。像是怨恨他的无情一般，易柏辰不堪其扰地把身子转回来，愤怒地扑抱坐于床边的一截瘦腰，深深嗅闻对方满身沁染薄荷的魔味，等待晨雾般缠绕于神经四周的困倦在天光初透的漫长中一点一点消散——这是每日的起床仪式。

既然最难关已经攻克，其他大小诸多事宜马振桓索性也就管到底了，毕竟麻烦也有饱和的时候。不过就是跟在小孩丢三落四的尾巴后面帮忙捡起大大小小西瓜芝麻，安然无恙地放回对方口袋，拍拍对方肩膀，郑重嘱咐一句“你小心点呐”，然后若无其事地重蹈覆辙。

据说小孩都是一夜间长大的。至于那次悄细无声的开窍是在什么时候、何种机遇、哪样契机下触动的，已然渺不可考。也许是他们离得太近，反而失了焦距，总之他印象中那个玩心极重的帅小孩、有几分小聪明的糊涂虫、吾好白日做梦的神游高手，真的就这样沉稳下来，像一粒风中降临的种子落地扎根。和他棱角渐明、廓然朗清的容貌一样，显落出年轻男人的风神。

马振桓感到大不同，尽管两个人依旧很聊得来，尽管他还是会对自己甜笑，语气软软地撒娇，但他的眉眸、眼睫，从话音词意到肢体语言已不再是纯粹的亲昵与示好，乌黑漆亮的眼睛里糅杂了比星子更深邃的奥秘。有时，当易柏辰站在自己的身后，贴近他，俏皮而亲切地将手臂环在自己腰间，语调轻松且声线慵懒地向他征求意见时，那环绕身侧、干净蓬勃如同晴午的年轻气息竟会让马振桓感到无言的危险。到底惕怵什么，他自己也朦胧，宛似动物本能，具备接收一切讯息的能力，每每从空气中捕风捉影俯察蛛丝马迹，既而解码成预警的信号。

到底是什么时候开始的呢？

当他从细枝末节开始溯回，那些原本历历清晰的往事一经放大却又看不分明。

03

易柏辰喜欢盯马振桓也不是一天两天了，高大英俊的马马；温柔绅士的马马；与他投缘合拍的马马：他找不到任何移开视线的理由。他常常双眼放空地神游天外，脑袋里飘过的念头甚至多半也是和此人有关。

团体练舞时，他会盯住对方裸露的一截瘦削而健劲的脚踝，因与阳光产生肌肤之亲而呈现出健康、均匀的肤色。马马很容易晒黑，他想起曾经对方和他半真半假地抱怨，明明抹了相同的防晒，为什么会比自己黑了不止一个色号。易柏辰笑得弯腰，不忍心告诉对方自己有时偷懒根本没涂。

“没事啦，虽然你皮肤不白，但还是欧洲人血统哦！”

欠揍的语调，然后为了逃避责打而在讨饶的间隙中服软地唤几声哥，马马就会放过他，马马会的。那就像一声魔咒，一套万用程式，屡试不爽。

他喉间含糊地滚过一声笑，视线锁住对方被汗水濡湿的面庞，看他剧烈喘息着，呼出大团的热气。水从口中灌下去，灌得很急，从瓶与口的间隙漏下来，从那人的唇角流下来，淌过颀长的脖颈，像是浇覆而上的另一层薄汗。明亮的液体最终没入宽松歪敞的领口，流过那些看不见的地方，干涸的汗渍会结成一颗颗晶莹细洁的盐巴粒，而在那之前，他想尝一尝最后一滴流动的汗水——

他悚然一惊，再也笑不出来了。脸被热气蒸腾着，白里透红，像熟过了头的什么，仿佛察觉到自己的这份心思是应当值得羞惭的。音响喇叭不停地循环播放着专辑新曲，振聋发聩，节奏的鼓点咚咚地敲上他的心脏，正等待他有力地挥舞，但他欲振乏力，浑身绵软而燥热，正经历一场巨大的嬗变。

在他青春期短暂而漫长的等待里，骨骼的生长痛与声带的变音期都来得太早太慢，犹日出而跛行，像一只先飞的笨鸟，一场提前打响的旷日久战。那些年轻的冲动、纯洁的幻想，闻所未闻、不知有汉，反倒来迟而猛烈。也许他曾经真的、诚然、确实，花费过多的精力在游逸玩乐上，出道后又一下子被生拉硬扯着突飞成长，导致他根本没什么恋爱经验。纵使他痛痛快快地认栽，但对着马振桓，就无法宣之于口。

毕竟、毕竟这是一件多么惊天动地的事啊！

他以为自己藏得够好了，好到自己都快以为可以永远守住这个秘密，结果马振桓三言两语就能轻易让他昏天黑地、陷入绝境，几乎再也装不下去了。

那次双人嘉宾采访中，主持人提问：如果有个妹妹会把她介绍给谁认识。马振桓先回答表示心仪的人选是伟晋，主持人就好奇地继续追问：那么，为什么不介绍给易恩呢？问到这里，易柏辰竖起耳朵，拳头紧张地攥紧。其实他也有点稍稍在意这个问题，哦，也不是特别在意，只是有一点点而已，其程度相较于一场电玩游戏的输赢不相上下，毕竟他是一个我行我素的人，马振桓的看法他可以在乎，但同样也可以不……

——好吧，以上皆非，他其实在乎得要死。

“柏辰啊……”马振桓看他一眼，眼神和曳尾的话音一样意味深长，旋即温柔地笑道：“我怕他只会带人家出去玩哎，毕竟、他还不懂事呢。”

易柏辰倒吸一口凉气，同时听见自己努力构筑的心理防线块崩垒塌的声音。

04

易柏辰生气了，确切地说，是在生闷气。

马振桓竟然一直把他当小孩，觉得他等级太低根本不懂什么是恋爱……少瞧不起人了！虽然他是不完全成熟啦，但情关这一窍好歹是通晓的！

他面无表情地摆弄着手机，沮丧起来。

也就是说，马振桓根本不知道他在想些什么，他的依赖、亲昵、靠近就这样全部被划定在了“朋友”的疆域范畴，不成文的圈界，板上钉钉地框死。

暗恋就是这样，反覆摆荡于昭然若揭与掩饰太平，终须痛痛快快地迎上一刀才见分晓。他蹑手蹑脚地收起心思，甚至连梦话都藏得滴水不漏。可要是对方到最后都一无所知……那也不失为一件值得痛哭的事啊。

最好是在若即若离、半明不白之间，诱敌深入、一步步跟近，等对方如愿被他暗鸦鸦的影子完全笼罩时，再猛然回身、一举夺得，绝不给任何逃离的机会。

总之他不要被马马一直当作小屁孩，然后在不清不楚的情况下就被三振出局！

虽说易柏辰以前学业平平，却有为人师者赞予他：此子恒心贞固，行动力佳……

此言不虚。

鉴于他觉悟高蹈，零零落落的脾性居然被收敛得很成功，什么都有头有尾的样子，乖得要命。身边的朋友们不禁纷纷感慨世道艰难，当个明星都不容易，荧屏大红大紫之前居然还要“革面敛手”地改造一番，莫非真用金盆洗手不成？

NoNoNo

易柏辰好脾性地正想澄清，结果却发现投向自己的视线愈来愈密匝，最后纷纷化为同情的雨点不痛不痒地打在他身上。 

“……”

算了。

倒不是说他性情大变，只是真的长大了许多，至少算个井井有条的大人了，可以把自己照料得很好，说不定还已经有了想要照顾的人……

易柏辰的发小兼死党对此十分上心，仔细咂摸他现在的状态，脑里绕几个弯，终于不偏不倚拐进了这条单巷胡同：“你这是陷入恋爱了啊？”

易柏辰微微瞪大了眼，那双眼睛本来就大，再睁圆点看上去就一副不可思议的样子。他调整了一下气息，点点头，心虚地发出一个音节：“……嗯。”

发小愣了愣，旋即不满又兴奋地嚷嚷起来：“我说你也太没劲了吧，谈个恋爱一声不响的，搞什么革命地下恋情啊！喂喂，给我老实交代，是哪个迷死人的好姑娘喲？怪不得喊你出来𨑨迌 都不歡喜，这是好事将近了？”

“不是啦……”易柏辰用手挡了挡眉心，“是我自己暗恋人家。”

“靠嘞，骗鬼！这也太扯了吧，哪有女孩子可能拒绝你？欸，等下、你指女明星噢？”

“不是、不是——”

一连两个矢口否定，叹气又断腕的模样，对方被易柏辰的反应弄得直发怔，还以为寻开心呢，想想又觉得摇头，看他再这幅样子下去寻的该不是开心，而是短见了。

眼前的易柏辰与日间的畅快笑闹判若两人，神情沉默地凝滞着，像一株被封坛浸软的蕨类标本，泛出年久失色的苍白来，只余两片瘦削的薄唇缓慢眨动，头颅郁郁寡欢地垂下去，最终变得和他喑痖的声调一样低沉：

“我喜欢上的那个人……不是女孩子啊。” 

05好梦之人

“易恩，拜托，待会和我一起直播好不好。你也知道，我一个人真的应付不来，会很幹。”

“好啊，你跪下来求我，我就答应咯。”

他的声音低哑、娇软，轻俏而顽劣。

男人真的听话地跪下来，腰杆直挺挺地，仰头看他，温柔的眼中流露无邪的光。

他垂下眼帘，眼珠髹着一层漆黑的乌，仿佛深沉的欲望逐渐浮出水面。

他轻轻抚上对方的鬓角，一下、一下地摩挲，缓慢而令人不安。声音依旧低软，却像一团多柔肠的白棉，逐渐染上了七情六欲的色彩。

你知道要怎么做吗，哥？

跪着的人神情变了，静静地望他，终于流露出难以认同的神采。那是他多么熟悉的眼神啊，每当自己不小心说出肮脏字眼或者犯了什么错以后，这个人就会用这种眼神看他。

别这样看我啊，哥，我会忍不住的。

他低低地闷笑，眸光彻底暗了下来。那个人在他侵略性的眼神下，终于慢慢妥协。眼神缓和开来，如同阴翳后迟日的晴柔，长睫垂敛了，优柔的眼尾却上挑着，低眉顺目地解开他的裤头，温顺地含上贲张粗犷的男性：那异常茁壮的、完全勃起的，鼓涨的伏筋触目惊心地浮凸，端露出青面獠牙的凶相。

他已肖想了太久，这场大人的游戏。唔……舔一下、再舔一下、又舔一下，多舔几下。他忍不住抬手一寸寸地轻抚对方的脸颊，从撑大的腮帮到额角的青筋，细细地流连，最后狠狠控住了他的头发，低垂的目光流露出狂热的兴奋与怜悯来，像是逆光的鹰眼俯瞰猎物时反射出针尖似的亮。

马马好辛苦，这么大的东西，要舔出来，一定很困难吧？从头至尾地，连根部的阴囊也含过了，那么，马马一定很喜欢他的东西！嘻，它也超喜欢马马的啊，平时很乖很乖地蛰伏，一看见马马就湿得要流下几滴泪来。

生命的中心被一个温热湿柔的空间包裹着，猛烈如潮的快意让他剧烈抖动，秀丽的唇瓣中流泻出赤裸的呻吟，背脊起伏宛如兽奔。他感到青涩的心脏正流落到一片寂静而甜蜜的海域，渐渐窒成一种缺氧的苍白，在无法平息的情欲中搁浅，几乎狂跳而死。一切都已失去意义，只剩下生命最原始的爱意：现在，他只想进去，到爱人的身体里，越深越好，不要有任何空隙，就这样和他永远在一起。

是啊，他的马马、他的Evan，不会拒绝的。

因为、这是在我的梦里——

他惊慄而醒，胸腔喘出一声不存在的悲鸣，发红的双眼怏怏流动着未纾的情欲，他侧头一看，旁边的床位人去空空。

马马昨天说过他今早要赶一天的通告。

他失落又庆幸地眨眨眼，鬼使神差地爬上另一张床，柔软冰凉的枕头散发出馥郁而多元的味道，有发间的香波味、古龙水的清爽，说不定还有属于马振桓的体温，胡搅蛮缠地混成一股不辨的香气，浮幽在他的鼻尖。枕头睡暖了，仿佛就成了两个人的体温在交织，让他产生一种被心上人环抱的错觉。

他的男性因愤怒地勃发而昂扬四顾，神情汗涔涔的，眼神湿润地迷离，嘴唇翕张，因着这份出格的想念而愈发苦楚起来。他想起那个人多情的眼，想起他俊雅的面容，想起他肌腱有力的躯体，想起他隐忍包容的温柔，想起他的无奈，他的笑，他的皱眉，他的纵容。就这样摩挲着、思念着，任由年轻的爱欲将思绪抽丝剥茧成一个真空的壳。

Evan、Evan——

他快乐而绝望地闭上双眼，高潮时的酒窝甜蜜浮现。

“爱我吧……”

06

在那之后他变了，一股从未有过的深邃饥饿从体内虚空底部卷涌上来，纯情的幻想再也无法满足他，馋肠的心思再也无法饱饫他。视线逐渐疯狂地趋于占据，由竭力掩饰变得难以掩饰，最后不想掩饰。

那眼神是露骨的，意味是直白的，习于用视线捕捉，被察觉后目光坦荡地迎上去，变本加厉地缠绕。蛇一样狡猾，不露痕迹收起尖牙，舌头乖乖藏成一种蛰伏的蜷缩，避重就轻地泛出两朵酒窝来，那样热切而又势在必得。

马振桓察觉他的气场完全改变，荷尔蒙分泌暴动，慵懒绵软的嗓音像晒足太阳的蜜糖，明媚如许的笑意，迷惑性十足，极惹人注目。他从未这样仔细端详过他的面目：眼睛圆亮，菱唇纤薄，这样的长相原本是很秀气的，但他的眉骨高拔，鼻脊挺括，简直像一部武侠小说，于是利刃与蝴蝶的气质就这样在他身上并行不悖。

看他更频繁地撒娇，还很喜欢用力，搂抱与扣手的力度快让人感到疼痛，一副走马上任的小男友模样。马振桓就知道，这个小孩一定有什么好事。

那天他们一起录完节目，互传了手机里的几张照片准备用以微博互动，马振桓还在为文案伤神，斟酌词句时头痛万分、仿佛罹刑，于是再三向易恩寻求意见，后者笑盈盈地看他大伤脑筋的样子，起先觉得十分有趣，后来盯着那截因低垂而愈显弧度优长的脖颈渐渐出了神、心猿意马起来，用低低的软糯嗓音懒懒地发表高见：“我觉得都蛮不错的耶！”马振桓气得笑了：“要你何用？”

正当他们脑袋凑很近商量的时候，易恩被叫走了，他特意打听了一下，大约是经纪人找对方商量行程之类的事。

易恩一脸不情不愿，又完全没有办法，只好棉花糖一样又甜又软地朝他笑，撒娇一样把手机交到马振桓手里：“喂，你等我一下啦！不过正好，po文就拜托你咯，马老师！”

……

马振桓决定还是先选照片。

这个简单，但凡要做出可选范围内的抉择，他一向都不为难。于是怀着稍许轻松的心情慢悠悠地点开相册，直觉有点不大对劲，结果很愚蠢地发觉这根本不是他的手机：这也不能怪他，毕竟两个人机型一致，连手机壳都异曲同工，简直有点像情侣款。还是易恩送给他的，说什么淘宝买一赠一就算了，居然还来beat around the bush那一套，颇费口舌地与其大谈网购之好处种种，讲到底不过是缠着他用。马振桓心里觉得好笑，但他对易恩一向是答应惯了的，于是在对方明亮而期待的眼神中把原来的手机壳丢进了垃圾桶。

那么，易恩的手机相册会有哪些照片呢？说不好奇是假的，他内心象征性地挣扎一下，就轻易被好奇占领了高地：既然都打开了，就没有理由不瞧上一眼啊！结果嘛——说不上是平静还是失望，因为并没有什么特别的，只是五花八门的风景、风物，表情包和自拍都很少，摆拍居多，不过现在不是细细欣赏的时候，他粗略地浏览了一下，点点头，心中的窥探欲得到了满足，正准备收手。但是——回想起来，那一定是命运不可违逆的力量牵引着他的视线悄瞬划过那个加密的相册，才瞥见那个题为“笨蛋”实则亲昵至极的命名。

好啊，终于被他发现了。马振桓轻松又不无疼痛地想，感到一种真相大白后的解脱。原来，易恩真的恋爱了。

他原以为自己会表达出诸如欣慰、喜悦之类的情绪，但事实上是差远了，失落、怅然，根本来不及掩饰，甚至还有那么一点点生气。他不得不承认这才是他接收外部信息刺激后大脑的本能反应。

具体是什么原因他拒绝去深思，也许……也许是小屁孩居然连他都要瞒着吧？ 

07

就伦理道德与技术攻坚而言，猜密码绝对谈不上是一件愉快光明的事，但马振桓头脑一热，什么都顾不了，只自暴自弃地揣着一个念头：他倒要看看，能把小屁孩迷得神魂颠倒的人究竟是个什么样子。

四位数的排列组合，依照易恩的个性，不太可能随意设置成无意义的数字。先从“生日”破口好了，他们都是天蝎座，自己是1102，那他就是1024。马振桓清楚，生日设密只是最简单的偏好假设，是排除其他具有象征意涵数字下的备择答案。无论小孩有没有告白，设密泰半准是心上人的生日没跑。无非系因其幸福日期、奥秘之数的把戏，一种他永远无法窥测、容不下奸细藏身、而仅为恋人间抵额相笑的亲密。

他颤抖了一下。

也就是说，除了输入易恩的生日数字以外他也实在没招了……心里有个残酷而冰冷的声音替他宣判结果，极度冷静又无法冷静，手指想要争分夺秒，偏偏心思分身乏术地开起小差，依照指头的惯性输起了自己的生日，等他键入确认后才反应过来。带着追悔的愕然，在屏幕缓慢加载的一片空白中，他疲态地垂下肩膀等待错误提示，忽然被一股深深的疲惫攫住，连自己也开始怀疑这样做的理由。

自己，是疯了吗？

可是、可是，仅于宇宙千万分之一的可能性下，相册竟然打开了！

他一度怀疑这是或然率在孤注一掷的念想下产生的谬误，根本来不及深入思考这到底意味着什么，甫一见到里面的内容差点惊得把手机扔出去。

他瞳孔猛然收放，每一根睫毛都显得难以置信起来，手指因为过分地牢捏而显得欲盖弥彰，仿佛在护住什么惊天的秘密，就这样维持僵硬的姿势久站，对着手机愣神好久，直到屏幕完全熄灭，他悚然一惊，黑色的方寸间映出一张错愕的面庞——和相册照片一模一样的脸。

像是要确认一般，他的眼珠因不肯错睛而微颤起来，再一次目睹那些照片：明里暗里照的、粉丝摄影的、自拍的，正面的、侧脸的、背影的，正儿八经的、意态悠闲的……仿佛还原置身于走马般穿梭在快门刷刷的镁光里。还好还好，里面总算没有什么出糗的掉漆画面，他不由得深心感激起易恩来，毕竟这在某种程度上大大缓解了他自讨苦吃的尴尬。可是，他又不免想起易恩镜头下的自己，无论迎光逆光、背阴面阳，总是那么优雅、那么耀眼好看，扑面而来的情浓，任谁见了都要被掌镜者力透纸背的爱意所感染……他的脸越来越烫，烧红渐渐蔓延到了耳根与脖颈，猛咳几声后立马逃离相册，抹去一切痕迹，装作若无其事地端起自己的手机，忙碌地滑动。马振桓艰难地发现，面无表情这种囿于机体本能的原始秩序一旦经过刻意训练后霎时就会引起阵脚自乱，只为塑一张冷静面具，就这么在久长的成形中风干了、僵硬了，再也没办法从容。他梦游般失魂地站起身，去饮水机前倒水，热水烫红他的手指，刺痛一抖，纸杯的水洒了不少。倒完也不喝，往桌子上一放就走开，拐得太急哐地一声撞歪了桌子。这一下的动静实在有点大了，工作人员好奇地看着他：“您没事吧？”

“Nothing wrong. I’m just…fine.”

08

他在消化疼痛与震惊的过程中面色渐渐复原，但易恩一进来就又有故态复萌的趋势。

“咦？Evan 你怎么了，脸好红噢。”

马振桓根本不敢和他对视，以前没那么明显，现在他觉得易恩的每个眼神都太过炽热，直勾勾的，令人脸红心跳。

“我、我只是有点头晕，想早点回去休息了。”

易恩完全不知道他经历了这么一遭，自然不作他想，百依百顺地挨在他身旁，像以往一样拉着他的手腕朝外走去，温热的指尖触感让马振桓微颤，交叠的场景使他恍惚忆起当初那个一念成谶的先觉，它超越理性、天外飞来，像是为了印证一个遥远又新鲜的昨日重现。

马振桓其实很想用力地反拉住他，好直接问问：那些照片到底是什么意思？但是这个问题又太过呼之欲出，才让他瞬间就有了隐隐的答案。他中文不佳，会不会曲解了？如果易恩根本没有别的意思，真的只是觉得他很笨呢？他越想越晕眩，望着对方漂亮的侧脸，想起他喊自己全名时的煞有介事，想起他给自己标音注节时垂下的认真眉眼，想起他对自己全心交托的依赖信任……不行，这样下去不行的！

他的脚步堪堪顿住了，易恩回头，迷惑而柔软的目光在他脸上梭巡好几下，歪头笑道：

马振桓，你到底怎么啦——

我、我没事。

“你真的沒事？”

场景遽然迭变，他发现自己正坐在酒店的餐厅里，灯光明亮辉煌，喧嚣的人声以潮汐拥挤的方式灌入他的耳朵，像一张硕大无朋的底网将他沉重而模糊的知觉缓缓托起，幸好对面有一道柔丽的女声，宛若唤魂秘术替他召回迷走情感丛林的混乱思绪：“——好吧，你沒事就好。既然這樣，那我就先走嘍！這次回國順道來看你的，哥，你瘦好多，心思也變沉重了，有什麼心事要和我講嗎？”

马振桓望着表妹神情忧虑的女性面庞呆了好几秒，眨眨眼、逐渐回过神来，来自亲情的暖意让他振作不少，于是重重地舒了一口气，露出灿烂笑容：“我很好，真的。只是最近行程多，累了而已。我先送妳回去，下次回加拿大再请你吃大餐，好不好？”

他们边说笑着边往餐厅大门走，一个看上去文质深情，另一个楚楚动人，何止惹眼。对于某些人来说，简直是红眼、扎眼、刺眼。

那么，当一切画弧、重返开篇的艰深命题时，易柏辰面色苍白地看着他们走近，不能动。

他喉头收紧、心如刀割，开场白磨得他五脏六腑快要错位。

这太糟了，或者该说、太好了？

马振桓现在什么都迟钝，唯独对易恩的出没踪迹带有探针似的勘测灵敏，目明心快，早就“哔嗞哔嗞”发起细刺而绵长的警戒。还不等对方有所反应，马振桓就借口人多，这种巧妙而合理的方式，说服了亲爱的表妹，从另一个出口送走了她。

他想，不愧是令人省心的马振桓啊，这次果然也不劳他费神。

这太好了，或者该说、太糟了？

他下意识的避之不及让两人皆是一惊，又滋味各异。

这一阵子易柏辰能感到对方的疏离与冷淡，但不明白到底是哪里出了错，两眼一黑、仿佛回到了当年那个无力解题的孩急样。他有苦难诉，吃了一记闷刀：团体进行活动时表面上还算维系友好，但只有他自己知道，每当回到私下里的相处，马马就陌生得快不认识，冷冰冰地抗拒他的亲近。甚至酒店也不常回来和他住，他还来不及心碎，今天就被告知马马偕同女友在一起共进午餐。

然而他不知道的是对方那边连行李都已经收拾得差不多了。马振桓正有打算搬出去住的念头，居然还真的被他找到了附近的出租屋。虽然此举略微古怪，但鉴于他平日的守时与靠谱，经纪人没阻拦他。

于是马振桓拎着行李去和队友们打声招呼告别，莫名其妙地就接住他们抛来的暧昧眼神。“哎呦，就这么急着和女朋友同居啊？”“我讲得沒錯吧，Evan肯定是最先結婚的那個！”Evan自嘲地笑笑，刚想说点什么，结果倒被队员堵了话头，如鲠在喉，只好咽肚。“今天酒店餐廳裡的，嗯嗯？對吧！”

马振桓张了张口，却没有发出声音。

也好，这个消息如果被易恩知道也好，他那么聪明，一定能明白的。

“Evan他……走了？”

“對啊，他沒和你講過嗎？他搬去和女朋友住了啦。走之前還讓我們轉告你，要你一個人住的時候照顧好自己。”

“好，我明白了。”他点点头，示意他明白。

他明白了。

09

所有人都发现易柏辰不太对劲，那张面孔一旦没了笑意，无论是圆眼睛还是高鼻梁，无论是薄嘴唇还是白皮肤，一切都显得忧郁起来。别看他笑起来春光明媚，不笑的时候尤予人以压抑滞重之感。

问他什么他都不说，队友们隐约猜到他的反常和Evan有关，细观其互动，果然“貌合神离”！

伟晋跑去问马振桓：“你和易恩吵架啦？他最近都不怎么理人了欸。”马振桓心里一紧，像是有一张巨网猛然收束，铺天盖地，箍得他愈发地疼，心口不一地喃喃道：“我们……没有。我也不清楚啊。”可他毕竟是个藏不住心事的人，因而外显的表情也落得愁肠百结。伟晋不说话，继续盯着他瞧。他被伟晋的目光看得心烦意乱，硬着头皮长长地叹出一声。“易恩呐——”他一感到紧迫就喉咙发干，微微抿一口水，刚到嘴边的话就合着凉白开一起咽了下去，果真“守口如瓶”，到头来不论是真话还是假话都未提一字，缄默其口，只无言垂眼。

既然两边都撬不开，大家也只好铩羽而归。

不过到了团体综艺的录制，队员们就统统很自觉地把他们分到一组，留给他们两个相邻的座位。游戏环节需要邻座手拉手进行，易柏辰就握住了马振桓的手，直到游戏结束也没有松开来。一个试图挣脱，一个试图紧握，马振桓不敢闹出太大的动静，架固在斯坦尼康上的镜头摇过去摇过去又摇过来，两个人就在这败露的空隙间暗自较力，类似于小孩行径。马振桓挣得累了，心里暗骂一声“幼稚”，就随他去握。当易柏辰察觉到他不再有甩手意图后，力道便乖乖缓和下来。这是他第一次用恋人的方式去牵手，他不希望留给对方一个太过粗暴的形象。马振桓的手和所有的男人一样，宽大而温和，他无法完全包拢，只能以半扣的方式锁住，手指像一尾温柔的鱼，从对方细密的掌纹间翩穿而过，悄悄地紧握。趁着综艺不入镜的空档，易柏辰悄悄凑近他的耳朵低低唤他。

“哥。”温热滚烫的气息洒落在他的耳畔，带着一种小动物的鲜活生气，一瞬间有扑湿他耳鬓的错觉：“我哪里做的不好，惹你生了气？”

马振桓被对方的大胆动作弄得耳根发热，试图挣脱这种窘困局面，无奈对方鼻尖不容拒绝地贴近。他不敢动了，只怕这过于亲狎的行迹早一刻被人撞破。

“你真的有女朋友了？”易柏辰紧紧盯着他的神情，不肯放过一丝一毫的变化，如同绝望的蒙童试图拆穿命运的谎言。

即便是侧脸以对、即便是余光感知，马振桓仍能感受到对方执著的视线，那像火一样的、痛苦而灼热的视线。

马振桓仍旧皱着眉不语。而易柏辰也是头一次知道，沉默原来可以伤人到这步田地。

“那么，”小孩心里渐渐发起狠来，握手的力度没了分寸，愈发像一种施加的酷刑：“她也这么牵过你的手吗？”

是的，他快嫉妒疯了，只要一想到会有女人握住马振桓的手——以不同姿势地，也许是十指相扣的缱绻、或许是他宽厚的手掌里包藏一只小小的手，最后又迟早演变成一种交换戒指的轻牵——他的心底就旋起一股毁灭性的腥甜念头。疯狂的口舌之欲追涌上来，恨不得敲骨吸髓，就这样把对方一点点吃掉。不顾对方的意愿狠狠侵犯，完完全全地占有他。

马振桓的性格里有着吃软不吃硬的倔强成分，骨骼挤压的疼痛让他火大，他本该发怒的。可他从没见过易恩露出这种表情，心头一惊、随即一痛，终于服软地出声：

“易恩……”

这一声等同于默认，让易柏辰瞬间失去了全部的力气，握着马振桓的手渐渐地松开了。

“我从没想过，你喊我名字是为了这个结果。”他的眼睛还是很亮，又仿佛再也不亮：

“因为她，你就容不下我了。”

是不是啊？马振桓。

10

SpeXial本期的所有活动已经结束，算下来团员们紧走慢赶了一系列通告后，在分道扬镳各奔行程之前竟然还能破天荒地余下几日空窗，真是八百年出一次的怪事。

马振桓打定主意要在此期间致力于日夜不辍地补眠，结果闭上眼睛梦到的全都是易恩，仿佛回到了以前的交好，不，简直比从前的相处还要暧昧明晰——暧昧的是举止，明晰的是爱意。他乖巧地窝在自己怀里，毛茸的脑袋温情地蹭着自己的下巴，抬起头甜蜜地冲他笑，他忍不住抬手爱怜地抚摸对方的头发……他睡了一觉，却好像更累了，等他有力气起床已经是一天后的傍晚。

他立在镜子前整理衣冠，手腕上洒一点古龙水，低头俯视自己洁白的袖口，神思低迷。

不如就像大家认为的那样，真的去找一个女朋友吧。

他荒诞地滋生了这样的想法。

是啊，男娶女嫁、结婚生子，他曾一度坚信自己会毫无悬念地走上这条道路。

但是现在呢？

他的心中生出一股遥远而真实的恐慌。

他用了点力气旋开香水瓶，以缓慢的姿态向水池倾倒，一时间整个屋顶都为这浓度过高、馥郁不去的香息而无可奈何地摇颤起来。是易恩送给自己的生日礼物啊，这样的香气，就连同它的主人一样，长久地围绕自己。而现在，他却想从这种无孔不入中走出来。

还没等他伤神完毕，黯然的仪式就被手机铃声突兀而无礼地打断了，他的心绪微妙地缠乱，像是被玫瑰的刺扎了一下，清醒又不舍。电话响了十秒左右，等他从浴室来到房间，已经消停了。他皱起眉查看，发现竟然是易恩打来的，介于刚才的心思，他的眉心更加纠结，到底要不要回电呢？踌躇不定间他的手机就收到一条定位，没有其他任何只字片语。他打开地图定睛查看，发现是一家歌舞厅。

他去声色场所干什么呢，总不能是邀请我去玩的？

马振桓心里很不舒服，根本猜不透对方在搞什么花样，想表现得从容一点，回过神来却发现自己已经匆匆地穿鞋了。 

……

重重叹一口气，他发现这阵子叹气的次数比前半辈子加起来的还多。

好吧，恶作剧他也认了，就算是已经冷眼相待，又怎么可能真的不顾不管。

他走得很急，连隐形眼镜都没戴，披上风衣、口罩蒙脸，鼻梁架一副银丝边的眼镜就出去打车了。

十五公里，一段不远不近的路程。

踏入舞厅的时候他预感将走进一场梦魇。再者，他也习于用冷静的视线抚平心绪不宁，那些平日里熟视无睹的细节落进他眼里好像一下子被投映到显微镜下缓帧慢播。他穿过吧台，看见倒悬陈列的酒杯在光线束直的白炽灯下折出水钻般的流光，悉心拭杯的调酒师不问世事，和平得仿佛与世无争。他继续走着，穿过巨大的舞池，昏昧的视线蓬勃了内心的不安。高热的音浪弥天卷来，电音锐利的狂潮以鬼魅的分贝刺痛耳膜，频闪的镭射光给红男绿女跃动的面庞画上一个又一个光怪陆离的妆。

他疾步行过乌烟的缭绕、放浪的狂笑、空瓶倒地的脆音，房间的门牌号他在心里一遍遍默念。

心跳随着鞺鞺鞳鞳的蹙音渐奏渐强。

扑通、扑通——

“那，我让你最担心的事情是什么？”

“担心的部分啊——我怕你学坏啦！我怕你交错朋友然后学坏。”

他打开门，视线被烟味呛得泛泪，但他一眼就瞧见了那个人、人群中那个他最在乎的人。

11

身边围坐一干随时可以下场欢跳hip-pop的年轻人，那人的扮相很嘻哈，不算突兀，理所当然是人群中最好看的一个。他看清这帮乌合之众是如何叫嚣起哄，用着熟为恶棍所独专的那套戏谑而险恶的欢呼方式，长呼短号，朝着同一方向极尽夸张地扰嚷着什么，只有那个人不为所动，神情安详地闭着眼睛，仿佛一朵错生在蛙族部落的静谧睡莲。

他的视线沿着众人所向的焦点探查，只见桌上赫然立着一瓶药，里面装了一点五颜六色的糖丸。

在那瞬间他的血液几乎逆流，从来柔水的面容猝然腾起一把暴戾的钢刀，疾言厉声在胸腔翻滚成一股浊重的嗡鸣：“你们在干什么！？”

流里流气的一干人显然被慑住了，见来者非善，仿佛也知道乐子寻到了头，一脸扫兴地直呼没劲，倒喝彩般嘘声：“玩不起还装什么，哥们走了、走了！”

溜得很快，像往地缝里窜没的老鼠，一下子就散得不见影，只留下满室的乌烟瘴气。

马振桓心急如焚，猛力摇晃易柏辰的肩头：“易恩？易恩！你怎么样了？”

对方缓缓睁开朦胧的双眼，神情有几分苦恼，像是为了找回丢失的焦距而微微蹙眉：“马……振桓？”随即不确定地笑了，“唔，果然是好东西，吃了像做梦一样。”

他痴痴地看了对方一会，不太相信眼睛，又冷冷地闭上了。

“他们逼着你吃的？”马振桓的声线发抖：“你到底吃了多少？”

“不，我是自愿的。”他沉重而迟钝地眨眨眼，有点清醒了，半信半疑间抚上对方的脸颊，好像渐渐发觉他的出现并不是一种幻觉：“你果然……还是来了啊。”

“就一颗而已嘛。”他不知死活地环上马振桓的脖子，“我是不是很有分寸？”

饶是马振桓的脾气再好，也忍不住勃然色变。他用力捧起对方的脸，目光流露出绝望：“这是第几次？”

“别担心，是第一次啦。”

明明清楚地知道少量服用的后果并不严重，但他内心深处还是不肯放心，咬定了对方安危不明。

他狠狠地推开易柏辰：“我送你去医院！”

“不，我不去！”他摇摇脑袋，思路竟然很清晰：“这是毒品，又不是毒药。”

马振桓气得快冒烟了，谁知道他又接着说：“你报警、或者送我去医院，都会毁了我。”

马振桓一脸愕然，听着对方头头是道的分析，居然还无法反驳，一时间只好气闷地沉默下来。

“哥，”易柏辰深深凝望他，轻轻发问：“你知道了，对吗？”

这句话明明问得没头没脑的，蹊跷又莫名其妙，但马振桓却瞬间懂了，浑身僵直，一副劈头盖脸被击中的样子。

易柏辰一瞬不错地看着他，慢慢就明白了，那双眼睛的光芒一点一点地暗下去，最终归于一片黑白分明的死寂。

他紧紧攥上他的手：“求你！不要谈恋爱，好不好？”

要是在以前，马振桓估计只会当他惯性撒娇，因为害怕长夜般孤独的寂寞，才依附兄长似的眷恋他，就像独享一个朝夕相处的玩伴，有生命的、或者是无机体，童言无忌地讲出“你不许恋爱”这种胡话。可是现在不一样，他清楚地明白，小孩是把整个野心生在自己身上了，想要从内到外，一口一口吞噬，渐渐地将他据为己有。

“那你为什么要和那群人一起？为什么要吃这些东西！”马振桓又哀又恨地扶住他的肩头：“你知不知道，你这是自杀啊！你到底知不知道？”

“既然齐之侃可以为了蹇宾去死，”他用极深极沉的视线钉住他，“死”字的咬音尤为轻佻，像是一瓣花的轻盈吐息。

他接着说，最后的话尾犹如一声轻长的叹息：“我也可以。”

马振桓被这样荒唐的话给吓住了，趁着对方失神，他凑近马振桓的脸，距离紧张，像是要覆上他的唇。眼睛里有一簇簇未燃尽的青春火焰在跳跃。

“哥，你就没有什么想要对我说的吗？”

“你到底胡说些什么？你简直嗑疯了，走吧、走吧！我送你回去。”

“唔，为什么要拒绝我呢。”他垂下头，微长的发梢遮住他眼角哀丽的小痣：“难道就因为、我也是男人吗？”

他的身体乖张地嵌入马振桓的怀内，用膝盖分开对方的长腿，难耐地舔舔粉唇，白皙的手指悄然大胆地摸上他大腿内侧的私密，转而又向更深处的秘密探滑，以一种诱惑的力度。

“别再说了！”

实在是……太过分了。

马振桓嗔斥着避开他的抚触。但由于低着脸、从耳根红到脖颈的缘故，看上去非但没有丝毫的威慑力，反而有些许可怜。一半是被气的，一半是被吓的，震撼的感觉像是脑内有无数台洪钟因敲撞而嗡鸣共振、震天价响。

“那我偏要告诉所有人，我喜欢你——我就是喜欢你！”

这句话对马振桓的刺激尤为激烈，他反应极大地站起身，既惊且怒，又在对方执著的目光中渐渐褪成一种冷然的灰败。

最后，最后他决心离开，再也不要管对方的死活。

走吧，再不走就来不及了。你现在可怜他，以后呢？你就再也逃不走了，他永远不会放过你。

他明白，只要自己转身——哪怕再瞧上对方一眼，此生就会被困在这间摇摇欲坠、灰暗不祥的房间里，彻头彻尾的情枷爱锁，再也走不出去了。当他立于生命岔路中最风云色变的关口，命运的刀尖闪着寒光抵在背后，冷冷地警告他：不准回头！

“Evan”

他的步履匆匆。

“马马”

距离门口一步之遥。

“马振桓”

手握住了冰凉的门把。

“哥……”

他孤绝地发出最后的哀求，像是诞生在大雪里的蝴蝶以歌泣的方式流泪质问春天的美丽与残酷。

他忽然感到一股万箭攒心的痛，眼眶微红，僵硬地回过身去。但是，天啊，他宁可没有，宁愿永远不见他泪落腮边的流淌，滴垂到那天生抿翘的嘴角。小孩的肩膀以一种微小的幅度耸动着，双眼因为蒙泪的闪烁更亮更亮，哭泣的方式是绝不出声，咬牙只顾泪流。

易恩本就精神痛苦，又经过了那样的药物刺激，怎么受得住呢？药物能驱驰放纵的求欢，也会堕入低迷的求死啊。

那么爱笑、那么单纯、像蓝天一样晴朗的易恩，竟然为他寥落地下起雨。

看着对方的眼泪，他的心彻底碎了。

全怪自己！

所有的顾虑都飞跑。咔嗒一声，他听见，那是理性崩弦的声音。他奔过去，用他修长有力的臂膀紧紧地将他搂住，好借以分担他的苦楚。不断地用手掌揩抹对方被泪水冰凉过的脸颊：“易恩，不要哭，不要哭了！对不起，是我不好！易恩，我骗你的，我没有谈恋爱，真的！我那时候只是不敢面对，发现你喜欢我之后的心情，竟然、竟然是一点也不排斥？不反感？对不起，我不知道该怎么样形容才好了。对不起！我马上带你离开这里，好不好？”

易柏辰顺从地将脸埋在对方的脖颈里，吸着鼻子幸福地哽咽：

“不要再丢下我啦。”

12  
马振桓尽量低调地搂着他上了计程车，报了自己的暂居地。他疲惫地闭着眼倒带回想，对自己的冷静表现后知后觉地诧异起来，颅腔内以一种蒙太奇的手法闪现出每一帧反覆核对的细节：为了慎重起见，玻璃瓶里的药是从下水道里冲走的；宽瓶口与矮瓶身的每一处指纹他都小心地抹去，用衣角、用纸巾；他敲碎了瓶子，每一片小玻璃都扔到不同的地方。

他的心逐渐安定下来，怀里的热源渐渐遣散了使他背脊发凉的隐忧。他忍不住抬手抚摸易恩的脑袋，轻轻拨动对方的发旋，内心柔软地发酵。

不要再学坏，好好地呆在我身边，要永远这么乖，才会更喜欢你。

夜里没什么人经过，一下车易恩就搂上他的腰不肯松手。又摘下他的眼镜，仰着头腻腻乎乎地亲遍了他的五官，但就是不敢去碰重点和他接吻。很慢但很旖旎地啄吻他刚用胡须刀新刮的下巴，那里曾抹过一层薄荷味的啫喱水。马振桓凝视他的眼睛，良久，终于心有不甘地承认早在见到他的第一眼起，心里就已经种下一粒流动的种子。

“不要一直看着我啦。”他不好意思了，害羞地扑闪着纤直睫毛垂下眼帘：“我、我没有Evan那么好看！”马振桓被他的样子深深迷惑了，情不自禁地低侧着头，靠过去吻他的唇。

易柏辰怎么也没想到他们的第一个吻竟会是马振桓主动送来的，几乎要怀疑命运在无端向他微笑。本来还以为又要可怜兮兮地撒娇，最好的结果不过是得到他哥妥协的允首以及一副不反抗的牙关。他的心脏像一只干枯羸弱的渴鸟，从沉寂的病眼摄入惊悸的流动，既而在唇齿相依的拯救中分泌出感恸的泪意。

他们在昏暗的楼梯口接吻。马振桓的吻就和他本人一样，温柔、深情，轻轻地变换着角度吮吸小孩的菱唇。后者温顺得像一只小羊，乖乖仰头被动承受着来自对方的吻，动情地攀上面前纤长的脖颈，眉头沉溺地蹙起，低喘出软绵的鼻音来，马振桓觉得这样的易恩好乖好可爱。当他软湿的舌苔扫过对方的上颚时，又痒又麻的触感令小孩狠狠颤栗一下，椎尾腾起一股酥爽快意，继而开始欲求不满起来。马振桓不愧是一位彬彬有礼的儒绅，连热吻都是流于表面的，仿佛颇有骑士精神地坚信表迹情意本该是件含而不露的事情。易柏辰再也按捺不住，高高的鼻尖挺向他，不打招呼地主动吻深，细腻而不容拒绝地舔舐对方温热口腔内的每一寸，渐渐掌控起节奏，深深地送到咽喉深处，浅浅地抽出来，仿佛模拟着什么。马振桓被这种露骨的暗示激得头昏脑涨，面色憋得通红，他反悔一样地退出来，完全不敢看小孩的脸色：“我觉得我们还是快点上楼比较好……”

结果就是三层的阶梯爬了快十分钟，两个人在此期间拉拉扯扯，十分不像话。易柏辰黏着他不放，得寸进尺地向他索吻。在对方不太配合的情况下把他推到墙壁上，舒展他僵硬蜷曲的手指，强势地穿叉而过，紧紧扣住了。嘴唇流连在他耳后那块细嫩的皮肤，温热的痒意令马振桓难耐地侧过头。小孩当然不肯放过他，越来越急促地索求，那年轻蓬勃的吐息、毫不掩饰的欲望、逐渐攀升的体温，无一不散发出交尾求欢的信息。对着那枚嶙峋的喉结又啃又咬，英挺的鼻脊抵住他颈侧搏动的筋脉，意乱情迷。昏黑的楼道里，五感此消彼长，视觉削弱，喘息声落在耳里却被无限放大了，两人的呼吸像大风天里的云雨一样交融流汇、不分你我——说笑了，其实他们在大多数情况下都不分你我，但马振桓第一次在意起他们之间的这笔账来，想要好好核对一下账目明细，最好是条分缕析，斤斤计较地算清楚这难以自持的声音究竟是从谁喉咙里发出来的，到底是他、还是……自己？

但这注定是一笔糊涂账，他想，被小屁孩狠狠抵住只好无奈地挣扎。

到底在搞什么……明明就快到了，多走几步路再发疯很难吗？

在缠斗厮磨的过程中马振桓惊恐地发现对方的性器已然呈现半勃的状态，于是心慌意乱地命令他让开。小孩不甘心地伏在他耳畔低沉而浊重地喘息两声，满满的情欲意味，然后乖乖照做。进了屋子，马振桓急于想摆脱他的纠缠，准备往卧室躲。刚抬脚就被易恩从后腰用力地抱住了。

“马振桓！”

“只要、只要你给我……”他意有所指地停顿了一下：“我以后什么都听你的！”

马振桓心头一动，却装出一副不为所动的样子：“什么都听我的？”

“对啦，我保证。”他感到小孩用额头抵着他的背脊，声音朝下走，显得闷闷的。

他长长地叹息一声，轻易掰开他腰间的环抱。

“马马……”身后的声音好像委屈得要滴水。

“好了啦。”他头也不回地走进卧室，耳根可疑地红起来：“我要先去洗澡。”

13

为了避免尴尬的遐想，他沐浴得特别高效，洗澡像逃命。

易恩的身量比他小一些，他随意翻出几件里衣来给他：“你的衣服我帮你放洗衣机里尽快洗出来。我这几件……呃、也许大一点。可能不太合身，你随便穿吧。”

趁着易恩去浴室，马振桓出了门。

口罩蒙得严严实实，避人耳目地跑了趟药店，单就外表行迹来看很是可疑。并且采取障眼法，拿好几种感冒药做掩护，夹带买了一瓶凡士林。

……

匆匆忙忙赶着回去后，发现易恩还没洗完，他做贼一样偷偷将凡士林塞在枕头底下，心虚不已。

易恩出来后看到他穿戴整齐地坐在床边发呆，以为他要出门。

“哦，我已经回来了……刚才、刚才去倒乐色！”

易恩径自岔开了话题。

“我送你的香水你用得还蛮快的欸，我看到只剩那么一点了。”他用拇指跟食指掐出一个微末量的手势：“你喜欢这个味道？那我下次再买一瓶一样的好不好！”

马振桓想起个中缘由，摸摸鼻子，更加心虚了，支支吾吾地敷衍。

好在易恩根本没有在意这些，只是哼着歌吹头发，很开心的样子。

也许是刚洗完澡的缘故，他的双颊很红润，看上去精神亢奋。

马振桓担心药效对他的持续兴奋作用还未消退，紧张地询问：“你怎么样？头晕不晕啊？”

易柏辰的表情露出一瞬间的茫然，然后摇了摇头，朝他走过去。

“我们开始好不好。”

马振桓紧张地咽口水，默认了他的提议。

他在对方火热的目光下脱得只剩下单衣，然后趴到床上去了。

“好了，你开始吧。”

他用尽量轻快的语调说道，竭力掩饰话语中速战速决的欲望。

但是易恩好像完全知道他打的什么主意。

“唔，不要着急。”

马振桓听到小孩低低的闷笑，在窗帘严遮、灯光调暗的密闭空间里有着一种奇特的煽情。

“转过来。你转过身来。”

小孩难得坚持道。

他不太情愿地翻个身，长手长脚不由自主地渐渐朝床头缩去，显得局促而不安，脊背抵到退无可退的地步才安分地靠坐静定，认命一样滚动了喉结。

“现在，我可不可以帮你脱掉衣服？”他用乖巧的口吻诱哄他哥，对方果然很吃这一套，放下一点戒心来，配合得很顺从。

一副阳刚而健美的身躯就这样完全展露出来。他发现易恩的眼神越来越深沉，吐息不加掩饰地厚重起来，仿佛燠热夏日里一场悬而未落的雷雨，在沉闷低旋的气压中酝酿蓄势。马振桓知道他是b-box好手，自然掌握气息悠长的奥秘，肺活量算是庞大优越。这样的人一般呼吸频率低徐，气息平滑如帛，即使在过去无数个同起同作、共止共息的日夜里，他也很少听对方有过粗重紊乱的吐露和鼻息。但现在，他的呼吸他的眼神令他心慌起来。

易恩凑过去舔他的唇瓣，灵动而轻盈地，越发回到了当初刚认识他的那个模样。又吻进去，那样乖巧、缠绵而柔美，采蜜一样辗转吮吸他的舌根，他确信马振桓喜欢这样的接吻方式。他边吻边贪婪地抚摸对方的身躯，从胸前移掌到腹肌，从胯骨摩挲到腰窝，自己身下硬得发疼。他一遍遍欲罢不能地爱抚，被刺激得不行，但马振桓根本没什么好感觉，他太紧绷了：易恩平时是很可爱、是很讨喜，但触及本质，他到底是一个危险的侵略者。在那种纯男性的、举手投足间都挥发着费洛蒙因子的氛动下，他的恐慌终于窜升到峰值。小孩摸了半天，见他一点反应也没有，急得满额大汗，搂着他的脖子撒娇一样往怀里拱，委屈得一遍一遍喊他“哥、哥哥呀……”

马振桓又羞又愧地闭上眼睛，好言相劝道：“没、没用的，易恩！不用费力了……你知道的，我不是——”

他到底没忍心讲完，但易柏辰显然还是被他话尾的留白打击得不轻。

说到底，是谁让他变成这样的啊？

他泪眼汪汪，赌气一样去舔对方的身体，湿漉的水痕像一条细小的河流从颈间横亘的瘦骨蔓洇到胸前，腹肌微隆如同一块块齐整而坡缓的阜丘。他伏在他身上，似乎是一只习于舔舐进食的牡兽，用舌苔分泌的涎液渗透那肤表看似粗粝如砂、实则却质地细密的肌理，最后毫无保留地含住了对方在密生的蓬草中沉睡的男性。

轰！高温湿热的口腔与巨大的心理冲击几乎一瞬间炸得他头皮发麻，他太有感觉了。小孩用力掰开他的双腿，脑袋伏在他的腿间，用漂亮的薄嘴唇感受他的阴茎，软舌细细地舔，从囊袋舔到顶端，极仔细地，用美妙的吮吸吞吐逼他就范。

“别这样，易恩！”

唔，拜托，他也很可怜的好不好。明明梦里幻想自己狠狠插到了对方嘴里，但事实上只能硬着下体委屈巴巴地舔湿对方的性器，白皙的脸上满面潮红，一点一点含深，摇尾乞怜地讨好他。看见马振桓失神的样子开心起来，圆圆的眼睛无辜地盯着他，不知羞地卖力舔弄：

“哥，射在我嘴里好了！”

地动山摇的震撼。太超过了，这一切太超过了。这一幕对他的冲击实在太大，马振桓觉得自己可能一辈子也忘不了了：那副完全沉迷情欲的样子，热情而痴迷地给他做着口交，眼神迷离地伸出舌头，好像在做一件享受的事，简直就像是他的——

性奴。

不！

在床笫间违抗本能这一点对于男性来说实在毫无可信度，听上去似乎是一件mission impossible，但是，马振桓做到了。他的理智和肉体截然两分，就像要为此付出代价一样，他不知被点燃哪一股子邪火，抽身而退的时候狠狠推开小孩的脸，像一尊被冒犯的愠怒的佛陀，要用慈悲宽厚的手掌诛灭一朵柔软痴心的云。

“我说了——！”

易恩顺着这样的力度偏过头去，抚上自己的面颊，垂着头颅神情晦暗不明。

啊……生气了吗？

他一瞬间被漫涌而上的愧疚吞噬。

要不是情非得已、要不是被逼急——

难道，弄痛他了吗？

他担忧地观察着对方。但是他也很快看清了，那张抬起的脸上丝毫没有怨怒的成分，只纯粹地写着茫然和欲望。眼角往下垂走，无辜而受伤地瞧他，眨着杏圆的眼，眼神宛如夜雨下撞碎的铃兰摇漾叮当，倾泻出一种水淋淋的诱惑。身子不依不饶地覆上来，攀住他并拢的膝头，不甘地扬起脸颊，这样的角度使得眼帘慵懒地半垂，蜜桃粉熟的腮上蒸一层无法排遣的潮热，色泽鲜冶的舌头半吐半藏着，仿佛真是一只可怜可爱的小狗，记吃不记打，急不可耐地想要继续舔他那根勃起的欲望，神情在说：还没吃够！

马振桓心里泛起一股柔软的酸涩来，只好顺从地朝他打开了双腿。

“你不用管我，你来——”

易柏辰还是照样去舔他的性器，但他这次怎么也不忍心再推开，只是用修长而矫健的双腿紧紧地夹住对方劲瘦的腰。小孩极力感受着掌下那线条流畅的紧张肌腱，丰美且富有弹性，因为陷入情欲而像一面满张的弓弦一样紧紧绷束，充盈着男性刚健而阳盛的蓬勃力量。他一路抚触到大腿内侧的肌肤，忍不住用力掐了掐，然后突然发难一般将男人的双腿反向压折。股间的穴口就这样被迫打开，他的头更深更低地埋进去，毫不犹豫地舔向那个最隐秘的部位。

“不！不要！”马振桓的双眼发红。

“听我说——你进来！直接进来！”

他宁愿被对方的性器狠狠地贯穿流血，也不要承受这样湿润的温柔。

臀眼被舔舐的羞耻与股间酥麻的痒意让他浑身觳觫如同秘瘾，他狠下心来，推倒对方，以自戕的神情对准他剑拔弩张的中心，如同绝情的剑鞘狠狠倒插入那柄属于自己的剑。

“Evan……”年轻的欲望被包容到匪夷所思的深度。

男人的面庞瞬间像凋零的春天一样枯萎皱缩。

自己果然……还是太天真了。想想也知道，那样不好对付的尺寸，没有仔细的扩张，是会被弄坏的吧？

他的胃部随之涌起一阵呕吐欲，五脏六腑好像重新排列了一遍位置。

他痛苦而脆弱地逃出来。

易柏辰知道他不好受，凑近他、低低地喊他的名字，用细密的甜吻抚平他眉间的紧皱，充满孺慕之情的眷恋。

“对不起。”他捧着对方的脑袋，侧着脸一点一点亲去对方鼻尖细密的汗珠，鼻音低沉而绵长，更显无辜，“如果你实在不喜欢——”

口吻像极一个不受宠的伤心玩偶，讲到后面尾音甚至哽咽得快哭。

马振桓看着他沮丧的样子心软极了，摸摸他的脸颊，深深吸一口气，梗着脖子、硬着头皮、变戏法似的从枕头后面拿出一样东西。

——咦？

“用、用这个吧……”

_________________

几分钟前马振桓的确是这样提议的，但是现在——

可不可以反悔？

他懊恼地皱着眉，一边享受着来自对方的甜蜜抚弄，一边忍受白皙修长的手指湿漓漓的侵犯。暗色的阴茎被小孩白皙的手握住了，纤长的手指划过铃口，亵玩一样扣弄马眼，最后又绕回柱身施以温和有力的刺激。由于被很好地抚慰着，性器的顶端已经愉悦得汩汩冒出液体。

……够了。

事实上他不清楚这是第几根，他用全部的意念感受肠肉包裹下的手指：那真是一双属于年轻人的手，修长骨鲠、葱白细嫩，指甲剪净，指尖的弧度漂亮而圆润，开拓时因被深处的褶皱绞咬而更为兴奋地刺探，他们的身心如此切近，马振桓甚至能清晰地体察出那殷勤开辟的指端覆有一层练琴的薄茧。进得最长最深的当然是中指，虽然指节偶尔会因为推进的滞碍而妥协弯曲、却决不会停止，仍是不容拒绝地探索下去。

他像一只避世的鸵鸟，闭着眼难耐地用踝骨蹭蹭小孩的腰，结果却被扣住吻了吻脚腕。

“唔，我也等了好久。”

说着他一边抽出了扩张的手指，有带出的晶莹液体黏沾在红肿的穴口，水光蜜亮地抹泛开来，像是起了什么不知名的化学变化，由褶纹粉柔的鲜嫩逐渐发酵为一种泽光暗红的馥郁，愈见糜色。

“别、别看了……”被爱抚的快感以及被注视的羞耻令他连膝盖都颤抖起来。

在对方施予的源源不断的刺激下，他的男性仿佛一只承载着太多感官的容器，水满则溢。

小孩很听话地没有为难他，一副尽在掌握的样子。他弯着眼睛俯身凑过去，酒窝深深，轻轻咬一口对方的耳朵：

“射吧。”

这句沙哑的指令犹如一支施展魔力的秘术深深蛊惑了他，摇撼了灵魂，为他积畜高涨的欲望划开一道细小的出口，男人的躯干狠狠抖动一下，催眠似的被完全掌控，就真的在小孩的手里达到了高潮。

易恩将英挺的鼻脊抵住对方的鼻梁，轻轻笑着。

“哥……”

马振桓以为他在向自己邀功呢，在快乐被满足的疲惫中还想着要去摸摸他的头，可没想到的是他下一个动作就提胯狠狠干了进去。

“！”

他惊讶的表情还僵在脸上，整个人就被大操大干的顶弄撞得七荤八素。

混……蛋。

有了润滑的内壁不再干涩，变得紧致而湿热，但也只是更加方便他被年轻的小孩猛烈侵犯而已。

不行！太大、太深了……这、这真的只是开始吗？

拜托，他猛烈地摇头，慢一点啊。

易柏辰抽了一点出来，重复他的话尾。

慢一点？这样吗？他用极深极沉的视线地将他钉在这张吱呀吱呀听上去快要散架的床上，把自己缓缓地送进去，沉稳悍实地，牢牢楔入他的体内，重重地碾过他的深处，甜美而磨人。

一下一下、太难耐。

过于密集的疼爱反倒成为一种甜蜜的折磨。马振桓渐渐丧失了言语的能力，胸腔剧烈喘息着，喉头的呻吟压成一股含混而钝的鼻音，无助地仰起头来，入侵的苦闷间又夹杂无数快意。他的眉头微颤着，紧锁出一种痛苦的形状，上挑的眼尾却因此而更显妩媚；眼角发红，沾一点晶莹的泪花，求饶的眼神却换来对方更加发狠的插入。易恩不顾一切地深深占有他，用原兽一般力度凶蛮的抽插昭示他年轻的狂热与爱意。马振桓被小孩情欲中的眼神惊得背脊发凉，是的，原来他一直没有看错，就是这种眼神——那看向自己时不经意流露而出的一瞬间的锐利，带着一种压抑入骨的疯狂。

“啊！”一径入深的贯穿，被狠狠顶刺的前列腺使得前端阴茎再度勃起。

男人惊喘一声，涨红的面容低垂，这下他彻底看清了，那粗犷的茁壮到底是以如何惊险的方式被自己吞纳到怎样肉痛的深度，他呜咽一声、难以承受地合上眼，青筋在隐忍的苦楚间悄然攀上了额角。

小孩牵着他的手抚上自己的胃腹，仿佛要让他隔着薄薄的肚皮直接感受到对方的阴茎。

“Evan、哥——”他魔怔一般发语，露出两个对称的灿烂酒窝，“会让我射进来的，对吧？”

马振桓有点恍惚，不太能正常思考，明知对方征求的肯定不是什么好意见，想摇摇头，但听到“射”这个字时精神一振，明显动摇了。

快、快点——我是说，好。

“嗯嗯……呜……”

小孩被他无心的回答激得红了眼。于是，在对方猛烈强劲的攻势下，马振桓只能悲哀地反思为什么自己总能将艰辛的处境推向一个更危险的发展。

_________________

年轻人仿佛拥有无穷无尽的充沛精力与刚健体力，节奏分配得也均匀——几乎从头至尾都在冲刺。虽然只相差四岁，在高强度的性爱下马振桓已经深感力不从心。

他被操得失了神，口水从无法合拢的嘴边溢出来也毫无察知，只知道攀牢对方的脖颈，好借以稳住自己在风雨琳琅中的颠沛流离。

易恩舔去他津液的水痕，身下的动作毫不含糊，侧着脸深深吻进去：“Evan……和我在一起。”

马振桓心里有点感动，又有点生气。

笨蛋……你到底知不知道男人上床时的话最不作数喔？

“嗯……柏辰。”他很少用这种方式称呼小屁孩，好像是准备把他当成一个男人来托付的样子。

易恩就在那瞬间释然了。他最后一下把自己深深地送给他、抱紧他，在生命剧烈的抖动中如愿交出了第一次。

马振桓忍受着体内射精的鼓涨与羞耻，赤裸的胸膛上感到了水滴冰冷的绽裂。

一滴、两滴——

？

易恩？

高潮会落泪的……易恩？

这样的认知就像是在他的心上轻轻挠了一下。欲望平息后的易恩，又回到了那副温顺可爱的样子，让马振桓根本无从计较，落泪的姿态又引起他无限怜爱。

初体验什么的，对于童贞的小孩来说果然还是太过刺激了！

马振桓看着他满脸泪痕地拔出性器，眼睛红红的，居然还有心惦记自己，温顺地把脸凑到他的阴茎旁边，迷迷糊糊地吻一下，想要最后帮他含出来。

——所以讲啊，男人的欲望有时真是莫名其妙的东西，明明是混乱的可怜模样，但马振桓看了一眼就感到被狠狠击中了，大脑被搅成一片混沌的休止，等他反应过来的时候发现已经射在对方的脸上。

小孩显然也没想到会这样，神情怔忪着、眼神迷惘，口中还无意识地呢喃着“马马”。那张年轻的面庞上同时淌着人体最动情的两种分泌物，最圣洁的与最淫秽的。腥白的精液和透明的泪液交错阑干，沿着他高高的眉弓骨滴下来，打湿他斜直的睫毛，淹没他眼侧细巧的泪痣，淌落到下颌边的另一枚小痣。

看着易恩狼狈而混乱的面容，他的内心竟然鬼迷心窍地生出一种奇异的满足，愣了好一会神后才手忙脚乱地拭去对方脸上的液体。

马振桓没想到他一天之内哭了两次，这大为出乎他的意料。况且，射精之后会哭这一点，真是……好可爱。

“对不起！我不是故……”

他未完的话尾猝然被淹入没完没了的唇齿相接中。

14

这一天发生了太多的事情，在马振桓的执意要求下，他们回了宾馆。

夜深露凉，等他们清理完再回去已经是三更半夜。马振桓睡在床上，感到脑袋昏沉。这天的一切带给他太多惊悸，他受了不小的打击：不让他省心的小孩、还有那些难以磨灭的体验。他将脑袋埋入被子里。怎么办，刚刚他超有感觉的……

宵寒袭体，再加上他本身忧思深重，马振桓在神思迷乱的昏睡中就这样不知不觉地发烧了。

那晚他们分开睡，易柏辰敏感地觉察到对方的心事，怕缠他太紧，硬是没爬上一张床。

如果早一点发现他不正常的体温就好了。

他从行囊里翻出退烧的消炎药，朝烫热的水里扔进一枚泡腾片，观察白色的、密嵌着橙黄颗粒的圆形芯片滋滋激泛起白热化的沸腾，翻滚几下后不反抗地沉入杯底，最后一缕气泡散逸在渐趋平静的尾声时，他走向他，如同走入一场平淡如水的生活，带着同样一种渴望溶解的心情。

梦境不安定的浮游中，马振桓听到水壶烧开时蒸汽逸出的轻快闷响，窗帘仍遮蔽着，滤出温和的、不刺目的光线，看不出天色，不知道是阴天还是晴天，他昏昏沉沉的眼睫间映出对方的身影，黑色的，默然守在一旁，轮廓浮漾一圈温柔的微明——这天光初透的房间内，有着令他安心的一切元素。

他的心头一动，好像立刻就答应了。

马振桓服过药，被他喂下一杯维C泡腾水，稍微振作了一点。易柏辰看他清醒了，想要帮他去买粥。

“比较养胃。”他说，“我很快就回来，皮蛋瘦肉粥可以吗？”

“不。”马振桓拉住他的手腕“你坐下来，我有话和你讲。”

小孩深吸一口气，浑身僵硬，背着身，足尖打了几下节拍，只沾坐一点床边，好像是随时预备一听到什么坏消息就逃出去。

“你说过，要听我的话。”马振桓盯着他的背影，似乎正在疑惑这个小孩什么时候长出了男人一样宽阔成熟的肩膀，“那么——”

“我希望你可以不要再和那些人来往。”

易柏辰愣了愣，用背影点了点头，郑重而平静地说“好”。

“我不能看着你学坏又不管你。”马振桓翻个身，抓紧身下的床单：“——总之，我会对你很严。”

“你后悔吗，柏辰？”他回身，投去快如利箭的一眼，忧愁地皱眉询问：“我这样管着你，你会恨我的吧？”

“——不过，就算你以后不要与我一道，我恐怕也不会再和其他人……”马振桓的话尾就这样轻轻地止住，垂了头，末了笑笑，像是给自己念一道宣判，事实上他觉得自己是烧过了头，脑袋糊涂得厉害。

“Evan……”他的声音带着泫然的泪意，易柏辰没想到他会说这个，心里又气又痛，记仇地想着以后老了绝对要把这句话当成旧账翻出来，只好抽着凉气，把头埋在他腹部的被褥里：“我绝对、绝对不会放你走的。”

“那，不许瞒我、骗我。”马振桓好好地看他一眼，用很轻的口吻说道：“否则——”

可他到底说不出什么狠话了，也可能是懒得说，念头转了又转最后也只是神情疲惫地躺了回去，仿佛耗尽。

“对不起！”他看着他虚弱伤神的样子，跪在床边，缓缓低下了头：

“原来、原来我还是一点都没有改变，还是一个可恶的小孩，还是不断地给你造成困扰……”

他以为自己长大了，终于独当一面，可以用男人的方式去爱一个人。可后来他发现不行，他根本做不到！马振桓永远连着他脑壳内最纤细最敏感的一根神经，动辄磨得他心寒眸酸。他的爱意在对方身上峥嵘成形，由其诞生，既而抽长出一根不存在的脐带，沾血、带泪，在割裂的瞬间凝血止固——那是他拥有过的最顽艳的瘢痂，结成器官的形状，作为交换而成为他存活下来的躯体中死去的一部分，偕同时间的指针静静呼吸着衰弱的分秒，只要他还有生命体征，心脏像帮浦一样一刻不停地运作，就永远无法释怀。

他还年轻。诚然，在这个年纪里他一无所有，但当他站在马振桓身边的时候却感到无所不有。

他只懂得牢牢地抓住他。

到底怎么才能放弃呢？那种强烈的、想要将命运紧紧联系的心情。

他承认，他把生命开成最荒唐的玩笑，他不讲规则、无理取闹，把对方的心软当作筹码一样谋算，用世上最柔软的一道枷锁去绑架他的抉择，将他据为己有，不过是仗着Evan对自己比旁人多一点点的在乎。

在Evan面前，他永远都只是一个耍赖的小孩啊！

“没关系、没关系！”他伸手揉揉他的头。

就算你永远长不大也没关系，我会守着你。

“Evan，你原谅我吗？”

“会的，我会的。”

就算他这样安慰着，难过的沉默还是来临了。

“Okay，”马振桓轻咳两下，试图用轻松的语调遣开他脸上的黯淡：“关于你之前问我的——”

他用温柔怜爱的眼神别有深意地望进他，这样的目光，要回应的只有一种可能，但小孩的眼睛失焦地对上他，无神的，偏偏会错了意，丢魂一样喃喃：

“好，好……我现在，现在就去买。”

说着便匆匆地出了门。

马振桓失笑，根本没来得及叫住他。

喂！等一下——

“……”

其实马振桓很想叫住他，告诉他：

“你是个笨蛋！”

但是没关系，他还有一生的时间去说。

Fin

番外

易柏辰有很多破洞牛仔裤，看上去俏皮又活力，少年气息十足。

马振桓以前录节目的时候坐在他旁边，会用温热的手掌盖住他裸露的冰冷的膝头，告诉他“年轻的时候不要穿这种破洞，以后老了会痛风。”

小孩为这突如其来的触碰而荡漾，有触电一般细碎酥麻的痒意悄悄爬上他的脊椎，令他年轻又敏感的身体泛起一阵不可思议的颤栗。

他低头看着自己的裤子，破洞牛仔，开的洞还真不少，膝盖、大腿侧各一，连腿根处也有一块裸露，他的身体渴望着更多，还想对方再摸上来，用温热的手掌盖住他的皮肤，越里面越好，最好是——

他垂下眼睑，如同一株青涩而多情的含羞草，欲盖弥彰地将双腿缓缓合拢了。

他一紧张就心直口快，千回百转的心思变得不那么弯弯绕绕起来：“好啊，等我们都老了，你尽管在旁边嘲笑我好了。”

说完自己吓了一跳，又悄悄地观察对方神色，同时兼有秘密被发现的恐惧与隐秘兴奋。但马振桓没有细想，只是移开了手掌，无奈地摇摇头说“随便你”。

……

他的身体发热又渐渐转凉。他想起如今对方的不冷不热。即使坐在自己身旁也不再和自己说笑，不再絮絮叨叨地念他别在南风天穿破洞牛仔。

他垂着头想，他亲爱的Evan，真的这么绝情吗。

打一个赌吧？

他迎光举起小小的玻璃瓶，用泪水冲刷过的赤眼睛透过明亮的玻璃窥探，卷曲起来的世界有着令人费解的光怪陆离。

一切声响模糊了，只剩下咕隆、咕隆的脆音，糖粒滚入瓶内的声音冷静而压抑，不疾不徐。细微的动静在庞大冗杂的市嚣下清晰地浮越，产生一种巨大的发生感。

这里是台北，东经121.5度，北纬25.05，熟春嫩夏，时兴贝雷帽与短靴，还有盛开如云的蝴蝶兰。他头顶的天空每隔十分钟就有一架朝南的飞机经过，屋子里还有很多古老的座钟，每一座指向不同的分秒。走针的声音孪生得如同一滴水与另一滴，敲响几下过后电视里的肥皂剧就轰轰烈烈地开始上演。

“我爱你，发了疯地爱你，我比世界上任何一个人都更爱你！”

“请不要再解释。我不会原谅你。”

他关上电视，要演一场生命的重头戏。

——————————

Evan，你原谅我吗？

会的，我会的。

“不……你不会。” 

他关上门，用背脊抵住，哀哀仰起头来。 

不过没关系，他永远会是他的。

愚人的忏悔，要用一生的时间去告解。

（全文完）


End file.
